


Maybe In Another Time

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - High School, Eloping, F/M, King Geoff, Mogar, Prince Gavin, Reencarnación
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew his place in society, so did Lindsay and so most definitely did Gavin. Maybe in another time he could have her, to love her without fear of death by King Ramsey’s order.</p><p>Nah, fuck that. He’d rather have death then watch that overseas snob lock her away. He’d love her in this time and another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back In The Past

“Lady Tuggy…Lindsay, will you do me the honour of being my wife?” The red head didn’t know what to say, the minute those words left his lips, the ballroom going silent, the prince going to one knee, she could only tear up with a smile on her face as they both locked eyes. The small ring in his hand caught her eyes.

“Oh, my…” She started as she stared at the man before her. “Gavin, I-I, of course.” Claps rose around them as the blond’s grin split his face and he enveloped his now wife to be in a hug. 

The party continued on long into the night as the two danced and drank together, so full of happiness and excitement that Michael felt a pang of something deep in his chest as he watched them. Hidden away up in a tree he watched from outside the window of the great hall. Michael could never dream of going to such a grand party like this one, never wearing such fine clothes, or talking to those higher class people. He scoffed as that thought planted itself in his head. ‘Those people’, such snobs.

“But not her.” He muttered to himself as he saw Lindsay, the way her hair bounced, she laughed and she smiled, it brought him memories of their childhood together… but then there was him, the man that took her away behind the castle walls. Price Gavin- motherfucker- Free, the poorer man almost growled as he saw his hand on her waist, his ring on her hand, it made him sick. The wind slowly began to blow harsher in the winter evening, Michael was freezing, barely wearing enough to cover him against the cold, cheap sword at his waist and bear pelt across his back. 

That was his only ‘achievement’, the only thing that got him noticed in this town anymore. He took down the great, fearsome, fucking bear that nobody did jack shit about, and what did the king give to him in return? A bottle of disgusting ass wine and a pat on the back. The cloak did more for him now then the king ever did for the city, Michael knew King Ramsey was a naïve man at times, but he wasn’t utterly moronic, just too damn lazy. 

The gathering eventually quieted down, and as the sun rose Michael ran back home, if he was ever caught on the kings ground he would most likely be beheaded, or locked up at least. It’d happened before with Princess Dayton. But unlike Ray, he doubted he and Lindsay could just elope towards the sun rise and forget everything up until that point. No. Gavin would have his head.

The small shower of rain had started over Michael as he walked the empty village streets, those that didn’t have a home were bundled up in alleyways together for warmth, those that did escaped to the local taverns to try and drink away the shame of life. Michael was somewhere in between, he was alone, and he wished he could forget, but he couldn’t.

***

Lindsay watched the tuft of ginger hair weave into the darkness of the city as she stared out of the castle window. A soft smile settle on her lips, Michael was always somewhere, looking out for her.

“What you doing, love?” The red head turned and grinned towards Gavin as he entered the room, moving to try and follow his fiancés gaze. Lindsay still tried to subtly block his view to give Michael time to get away.

“The sky, it’s pretty, huh?” The man looked up into the clouds and slowly nodded, muttering a quiet ‘yeah’ under his breath, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist.

“It’s very pretty, Linds.” Slowly he took her hand, bringing it to his lips to peck a quick kiss. “Let’s go back to my room tonight, okay?” With that Lindsay walked a head, but as Gavin walked up to the window with a hardened gaze out into the street, he slammed the glass panes shut. 

***

“Hey! Lindsay.” Michael watched the woman whip her head around the bedroom confused as he let out a quiet chuckle, she eventually looked out towards the window with a wide smile on her face, quickly getting up to run over, it was like a weird Deja vu. Except this happened every time he went to see her

“How do you keep climbing all these trees?” She laughed as the ginger smiled warmly.

“I do it to see you, Linds.” He wished he could just talk to her forever, not hiding like this however, actually free, in the wild plains of Achievement city where they could say and do whatever they wanted without fear of the king. “Plus, Ramsey’s guards are really stupid.” Lindsay laughed loudly at that, having to muffle the noises with her hand as she grinned. Michael wanted to see her smile and laugh like that without feeling like a stalker or with the fear of punishment, or seeing her with another man, a snobbish royal. As he reached out to take her hand there was a shout that made them both freeze where they were. 

“Lindsay? Is someone there?” Michael cursed low in his throat as the panicked woman’s eyes locked onto his. Is was Price Free- the bastard.

“U-uh, no! Just talking to myself, Gavin!” The poorer man’s eyes widened as he stared at Lindsay, but as she winced under his gaze he just hung his head. The Prince’s footstep slowly got louder toward the room as Michael quickly dropped from his perch. 

\----

She knew that he knew. It was as simple as that. As Gavin paced in front of her with a firm frown on his brow all Lindsay could do was stare at the floor and try to will the tears in her eyes to go away. As the prince rose his head she flinched at his words.

“How long?” She wanted to play dumb- ‘Who Gavvy?’ but the man was too smart, she knew it wouldn’t get past him. “How long have you been seeing that-that…” Gavin paused as he wrinkled his nose in something akin to disgust. “Animal.” Lindsay froze as her eyes widened. Michael wasn’t an ‘animal’, not her Michael.

“No.” She muttered as she mustered up all the courage she could, yet her legs still shook lamely and her bottom lip quivered as she spoke. “Michael isn’t an animal, he- he saved the village!” She yelled as the Brit paused, fixing her with a glare.

“He butchered that bear. He didn’t kill it, he stabbed it until it died. True mark of an animal.” His voice was dark, not light and feathery anymore, it just made Lindsay feel worse. Yet she couldn’t stand for Michael being so ill spoken of by a man that had never worked in his life, a man that didn’t even know him.

“You don’t know him like I do, he’s kind, and caring and he could protect this village a lot better than you damn well cou-” Lindsay’s cheek burned harshly as the tears she’d been holding back slipped down her face, Gavin showed no emotion in his features, just a grim frown as he stared at that hand that had slapped his wife to be.

“I told you not to speak to him.” The rustling behind him caught his attention and his lips twisted downwards as he turned, green eyes clashed with brown as Michael grit his teeth. How dare he do that to her, Michael wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of the prince right now as he looked at Lindsay, the tears streaming now her face as she sobbed.

That night. Michael swore as he stared at Gavin. He’d take her away from this tower forsaken place.

***

“I-I don’t…” Lindsay wasn’t even half awake when Michael appeared at her window that night, the moon risen high and bright in the sky behind him. He said nothing for the longest time, just put one finger to his lips and held out his other towards her, she didn’t even believe him to be real until he spoke, barely above a whisper.

“Just take my hand and trust me.” Slowly he lowered one leg into the room and jumped to the floor in front of the bed Lindsay was in, Gavin was beside her asleep and Lindsay was practically shaking with nerves if Michael got caught or the prince woke up. The red head said nothing, just looked at her friends hand and then glanced towards Gavin. A brief life in royalty had taught her so much, how different they were from her friends and family, how she had to hold herself, talk and ask. Many times it made her sick, how could any ‘lady’ or ‘lord’ stand it.

“Take me home.” Lindsay finally said as she got out of the bed and grabbed Michael’s had like a life line, the man in front of her smiled and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah. I’ll protect you, every step of the way.” Michael led Lindsay out of the window, helping her find her footing on the tree branch before letting her drop onto the street below. As Michael swung his legs over the window he casted one last look into the bedroom, the prince was staring at him with a look that told him that he’d been awake the entire time. “I’ll be eloping with her.” Michael stated, his voice not wavering as the blond gave a curt nod in response.

“See that you do.” His voice held a kind of authority that wasn’t intimidating, or royal-like, it was normal, as if the man was stating a fact. “Get out of here, ‘Mogar’.” The use of his village nickname made the ginger grin slightly. “Maybe now Geoff will realize I’ve found the one I love already.” Michael’s smile dropped as he stared at the prince, he had his own small smile, nothing like he’d put on around Lindsay.

“It was an act…” Michael muttered as Gavin’s gaze hardened, okay, maybe not all of it was an act.

“Didn’t you hear me? Go, before the guard change.” Michael nodded as he took the leap to the cobble below, landing with a barely heard thump he saw Lindsay, a nervous smile on her lips.

“Are we really going to do this?” She asked as Michael took her hand, unceremoniously taking the engagement ring from her hand and in one fluid movement, throwing it through the prince’s window. The red haired woman’s eyes widened at the cry there was above them Gavin. She contained a burst of laughter as she looked towards the ginger man who was smiling wolfishly up at the window, seemingly impressed by his own shot.

“Come on.” Lindsay didn’t hesitate to grab the man’s hand and run out if the city, that’s what they did, run, they ran until their bodies burned and the moon had long fallen, the sun risen above the city in its place.

They finally both collapsed together in a field on the outskirts of the village, out of breath but still smiling, hands interlocked together. And after a beat of silence, Lindsay released the laughter she’d been holding in since they’d escaped.

“Y-You hit him with the ring!” Lindsay had never laughed so loud for so long, Michael too shared a chuckle as they both watched the sky.

“Probably hit him right in his stupid face too.” He added as he looked over to the red head, his gaze softened as he saw her eyes drop, tiredness quickly enveloped the both of them and now with all the ease in the world, they fell asleep under the early rising sun.


	2. Now In The Future

“Hey, wake up.” As Lindsay’s eyes slowly opened, a yawn leaving her body, she smiled warmly at the person beside her, until another voice broke through the silence. “No sleeping on the grass.” Gavin turned from beside her and grinned, waving his hand out toward the other student standing over them.

“Sorry, Michael!” He smiled as the ginger in front of them both scoffed and turned away, folding his arms over his chest. Gavin smiled even wider as he made a childish grab for the boy’s leg. “Sit with us, boi! It’s nice here.” Michael flinched away sharply and glared daggers toward the brit, his gaze then moved to Lindsay beside him and it softened. As the red head noticed the teen quickly steeled himself and paced off back to the school building, yelling how he and Gavin would be late for Ramsey’s English class again if they didn’t get a move on.

“What’s up his ass today?” Lindsay asked out loud and Gavin chuckled, the hesitant stop from the retreating student confirmed that he was still within hearing range of the two.

“It’s Michael, there’s probably all sorts up his arse.” With that, the brisk ring of the bell caused them to get up from their spot, Gavin going to wipe stray grass off of him and check his watch. “We really did sleep all through break.” The blond laughed as he helped Lindsay to her feet.

“See you at lunch?” The red headed woman asked as Gavin hugged her.

“Of course, now I better catch up with Michael!” The British teen quickly ran in the direction the American had gone and left Lindsay to find her own way to Miss. Jenkin’s art class.

***

All through class Michael could hear him, that stupid, insufferable bastard talk about her like she meant nothing. He had to be doing it on purpose, Michael reasoned as he grit his teeth, his grip on his pen slowly growing tighter. Sure Lindsay came from a rich family but Michael never considered Free to be such a gold digger.

As soon as class ended Michael found himself cornering Gavin by the toilets, the brit was all wide eyes and slurred words before the ginger even said anything.

“How dare you talk about her like that. You tricked her!” Michael sneered as Gavin fell silent, his lips forming a thin line, when the brit didn’t reply straight away he slammed his hand into the wall by the others face, causing him to jump.

“What do you have to fucking say for yourself?” Gavin’s chuckle broke the silence, it was quiet at first, growing slightly louder but ebbed off as he spoke.

“It’s her own fault, man. She was dumb enough to believe me. She shouldn’t flaunt around her money, guys latch onto that.” He smirked, looking up and locking gazes with Michael, the ginger was about to pull back, his and Gavin’s noses almost touching, being so close to a bastard like that made him sick. But the brit was quicker, suddenly gripping onto the front of Michael’s uniform to keep him on place. 

“Aren’t you doing that too, though?” He asked rhetorically, the American’s eyes narrowed into a glare as Gavin continued to talk. “You know nobody is actually her friend here, right? A posh rich bitch like her attending an everyday high school is a rare thing. People want to get to know her more…” He drifted off as he looked away slightly. “Intimately. If you know what I mean.” 

“I’m going to protect her.” He said angrily, but the brit just rolled his eyes.

“Sure.”

Michael had had enough. With a low growl in his throat he shoved Gavin away into the wall behind him with enough force to send the other boy to the floor. “You shut your fucking face, Free!” He yelled as he took a step forward threateningly. However the ginger suddenly toppled off of his feet as someone grabbed him from behind.

“Stop!” Michael’s eyes grew wide as Lindsay pushed him away from Gavin and crouched by the other student’s side, fussing over him. ‘No. He’s using you.’ That’s what he wanted to say. ‘That British fuck just wants your money.’ But as Lindsay turned to Michael he saw the anger in her eyes that made him go silent.

“What the hell?! What’s wrong with you, douchebag?!” The ginger just stood there, he didn’t have anything to say but lock eyes with Gavin, and the fuck was smirking at him. Michael tried to keep his expression neutral as he huffed and sharply turned away, striding down the hall.

“Gavin, are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Don’t worry, Linds. I’m fine. You’re always so brave.”

When he was sure he was far away enough and nobody could hear him, Michael shook violently as his fist collided with the wall in front of him. He wanted to protect her goddamnit, and she was just playing right into that twat’s hands. Taking a series of deep breaths, Michael tried to steady himself as the bell for the next class rung in his ears.

It was only a matter of time.

***

“That’s so sweet, Lindsay!” Barbara spoke as the two carried containers of muffins up the stairs of the school building. The blonde was eating one as they walked. Lindsay had baked them during first period and was adamant of surprising Gavin during lunch, waving goodbye to Barb, who thanked her for ‘the amazing cooking’ and quickly paced the hall to the break room she knew he usually hung out in before they met up.

"Lindsay?” She heard his voice from the other side of the door and slowly stopped, trying to be quiet. “She’s sweet.” Lindsay smiled as she reached for the door but stopped, her hand hesitating. “But stupid.”

“W-what?” She muttered to herself as she stared at her shaking hand about to open the door with wide eyes.

“She hangs on my every bloody word- it’s so annoying. I bet if I told her I wanted to elope with me she’d be like ‘let’s go’!” A roar of laughter filled Lindsay’s ears as tears started to well up. “Everyone here just wants her money, stupid bitch needs to understand that.” That was it. Dropping the container she was holding, tears slipped down her face. She knew he could hear her now, knew she was there but by the time Gavin had forced the door open she was gone, storming down the hall way.

“Lindsay, wait!”  
“No fuck you! You lying bitch!”

As she walked it all started to make sense, why Michael attacked Gavin, all the things with the brit that never quite matched up. It all fit together. Lies.

“Oh, my god…” She tried to wipe away the tears but it did nothing, she continued to sob as she walked, her vision blurred by tears. “How could I be so stupid?” She asked out loud when she suddenly felt a hand rest on her shoulder, making her stop. “You knew all along, didn’t you?” Lindsay didn’t have to look up to see who she was currently crying into. “I’m sorry I said those things.” She tried to steady her breathing and Michael rested his chin on her head.

“Come on. Take my hand.” He spoke as she finally let him go, her tears drying up as the boy held out his hand. “Trust me.” He muttered. 

“What the heck?” She laughed weakly. “This feels like déjà vu…” He didn’t have to do much to convince her and she followed behind him, gripping his arm like a life line.

“Where are we going?” She asked, but Michael didn’t hesitate on an answer.

“I told him I’d protect you.” He said quietly as he opened the classroom door at the end of the hallway.

“W-wait-” She fumbled but quickly stopped as he saw the only person in the room staring back at that, the usual light green eyes, dull. No- she quickly corrected herself as she looked. Those eyes that were so full of excitement and love weren’t his.

“I’ll be going with her...eloping.” Michael stated quietly as she quickly brought herself back into the situation at hand.

“What does that mean?!” She yelled but the low chuckled from Gavin caused her to move her gaze, he was lounging with his legs propped up against one of the desks as he spoke, his tone completely different from when he’d ever spoken to her.

“See that you do…” The brit stated over dramatically, to which Michael laughed to himself, much to Lindsay’s confusion. What the hell was going on?

“You remember then?” The American asked as Gavin stretched back lazily.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He paused briefly before talking again. 

“Get going, ‘Mogar’.” The ginger grinned as he gripped Lindsay’s hand a little tighter.

He didn’t have to be told twice this time.


End file.
